Tween Choice
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: Chad's furious when he finds out Zanessa's been nominated as Cutest Couple, a category he's not eligable in. So when Chad hears about the Channy phenomenon he's found his solution. The problem? Sonny thinks he's an egotistical jerkface. Channy two-shot
1. Chad's plan

**TWEEN CHOICE **

**AN: For those of you who are real SWAC fanatics, like myself, you'll know that 'Tween Choice' is actually an episode title for Season 2, it's episode 18! But it's one after Falling for the Falls part 2 so hopefully Sonny and Chad will be going out by then :D But oh well! Here's a little something I threw together based off of the Kids Choice Awards, but it's Tween Choice instead ... hmm, so that means no slime! Who am I kidding? Who needs slime when you have Channy?! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, Tween Choice or any of the other characters mentioned :D **

Chad Dylan Cooper grinned, he'd just got his official Tween Choice text telling him all the categories he'd been nominated in. Of course, he knew he'd win every one. So really, receiving the nominations felt like winning the award.

He only had one rival … and unfortunately his name was Zac Efron.

For the past five years that snake in the grass had took several awards from him; in 2006 he took Hottest Male, in 2007 he took Best Actor, in 2008 he took best movie, but this time Chad was determined not to let him win a single award.

Chad took out his phone, staring at the text.

_Congratulations Chad Dylan Cooper!_

_You have been nominated for…_

_Best Actor _

_Best Supporting Actor _

_Best Drama: Mackenzie Falls Cast_

_Best Tween show: Mackenzie Falls Cast _

_Hottest Male _

_Best Film : Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper story _

_Best Film Actor: Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story_

_Best Director: Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper story _

_Best Smile _

_Best Hair _

_Best Eyes _

_Best Comedy Actor: For guest starring on So Random _

_Best Presenter_

_Best Dressed _

Chad pouted, that was one less than last year! You push _one_ puppy! And suddenly you're not eligible for Best Role Model. At least he was still being nominated for best presenter, even though Zora was the real presenter of Prank'd, Chad had still been nominated for doing half an hours worth of the show! How sweet was that?!

Chad quickly surfed the internet on his phone and checked the Tween Weekly website.

_It's that time of year again fans! We want YOU Tweens to decide the fate of our Stars. Voting starts now so vote for your favourites! _

Chad quickly scanned the page to look for the nominations and clicked on Zac Efron's name, even thought it pained him.

_Hot star of High School Musical, Seventeen Again and Hairspray, Zac is the one to beat! Zac has been nominated for …. _

_Best Actor _

_Best film Actor: High School Musical 3 _

_Best Smile _

_Best Hair _

_Best Eyes _

_Best Presenter _

_Best Supporting Actor _

Chad grinned to himself, he was nominated for a few that Chad was too and Chad was _sure_ that he was going to win that stupidely tanned pest! That was until two more nominations caught his eye.

_Best Role Model _

_Cutest Couple: Zanessa _

WHAT?!

Chad didn't want Zac winning _any _awards, but how could he snatch the award away from the punk's grubby stealing hands if he wasn't nominated himself?!

He quickly returned back to the Tween Weekly page and scrolled down to Sonny's name.

_This naïve hometown girl had really showed us what she's made of this past year, It's Sonny's first time at the Tween Choice Awards. But with her popular, witty show, we're sure she won't go home empty handed! Sonny had been nominated for…_

_Best Comedy Show: So Random Cast _

_Best Actress _

_Best Hair _

_Best Dressed _

_Best Newcomer _

_Hottest Female _

_Best Film Actress: Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper story _

_Best Smile _

_Best Comedy Actress _

_Best Role Model _

Chad breathed a sigh of relief, if Sonny was nominated for Best Role Model, that meant that she could win and not Zac! Phew! Chad made sure to vote for Sonny in Best Role Model. What? He'd rather Sonny have it then that punk!

Now to check the nominees for Cutest Couple.

_This year there's been quite a few romances and we want you to choose your favourite! _

_Miley Cyrus and Liam Hemsworth (Liley)_

_Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato (Jemi)_

_Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens (Zanessa) _

_Selena Gomez and Nick Jonas (Nelena) _

Bedward?! Really Tween Choice people? Really? The only two who had a _chance_ of beating stupid 'Zanessa' was 'Jemi' and they're 'romance' was only a fricking rumour! **(AN: Haha, that was just to annoy Abnormally-Sweet-Person :P:P)**

He needed a way to get on that list, whatever the cost.

Chad put his phone onto Google and thought.

Who could he fake ask out? It had to be someone pretty, some one charming and someone lovable. And the girls that Chad usually went for were most certainly not that.

Well, the girls he _did _go for he only went out with for about a day. Because Chad Dylan Cooper didn't get tied down.

But when it was a matter of life and humiliating Zac Efron. Chad was willing to do it just this once!

Chad typed his name on Google, as he often did, but this time added '_loves..?'_ on the end.

Yep, surely _that_ would help him find someone popular.

Of course as he scrolled down the page there were only fan sites of him, with adoring fans saying they loved him.

But was that really a surprise?

Dating a fan was certainly not gonna help, hmm, maybe that hot blonde fan will though, he'd have to ring her later!

He needed someone famous. Someone popular. Someone like Vanessa, but better.

He flicked back to Google with his touch screen and typed in a new search.

'_Chad cute couple' _

Chad waited for the page to load. Hmm, there must be quite a few results for this one.

101,844,488 results found.

Okay, maybe more than a few.

Chad clicked on the first link.

'_Number One Channy Source!' _

Chad frowned. What the hell was 'Channy'?

Chad looked in the corner to find a picture of himself photo shopped next to Sonny. Boy did he look hot in that picture, but that wasn't the point! Underneath the picture was a small bio.

_Hello Channy fans! This is Kelly, your number one Channy fan! This is a real-life romance just waiting to happen and we're watching with anticipation for the bickering couple for finally admit their love for each other! So make sure you follow my blog for the latest Channy updates and pics! _

Chad frowned … Channy wasn't a couple name for him and Sonny was it?

Nah!

It had to be some kind of disease or something.

Chad returned back to his search and clicked on the next link.

'_Hopeless Channy Fanatic!' _

Hopeless was the word.

_Did you guys see the Gotcha show with Gilroy Smith?!?! Chad so loves Sonny!_

Whoa … hold the phone! He did _not_ love Sonny! Why the hell are these weird stalker people saying that?!

_I nearly fainted when the two went backstage! I wish Tawni would have left that camera on! _

Psh! What a load of rubbish! Me and Sonny just said that we … _liked_ each other, as frenemies!

That's it! Zilch else!

_I hope Tween Choice finally recognizes Channy as a couple! Zanessa doesn't deserve to keep winning when Channy is alive. _

Did I say hopeless? I meant BRILLIANT!

_Channy would kick their asses, it's a shame everyone can see it but them. _

Chad closed the website, he couldn't be bothered to keep reading the lies!

He quickly called his buddy Tom at Tween Weekly.

"_Yello?" _

"Hey Tom, it's Chad. I was just wondering about my Tween Choice nominations—"

Tom sighed. _"Chad, you've been nominated in every possible category that you can be. Unless you want to be nominated for Hottest Female, I don't think there's anything else I can do." _

"No, no, no. Tom you have me all wrong! I just thought I'd mention you left me and my …" Did he really want to do this…? Tell people that _he_, womanizer of Hollywood had a girlfriend? Sure as hell he did! "...girlfriend out of the Cutest Couple category!"

Tom let out a small gasp. "_You have a girlfriend?" _

"Yup. You know Sonny Monroe? Well that's her! We're called Channy!" Chad told him excitedly, knowing that Zanessa didn't stand a chance.

"_Since when?!" _Tom asked, probably scribbling down notes for the magazine.

"Tom I need you to do something for me. Put our names on the Cute Couple list, but _don't _email Sonny about the nomination." Chad couldn't risk Sonny blowing his award. "We're dating, it's been a few weeks but it's a secret so far—"

"_Ha! Everyone said you two would get together. And now that you finally are together I can you; you two are just adorable."_

Psh! What a liar!

"Yeah _whatever_! Now, Sonny and I will collect our award and announce our relationship on your show. If you announce it before then, both of us will not be attending, understood?"

Chad Dylan Cooper knows how to handle reporters!

"_Yes Chad, sir!"_

"Good, now get our names on that list!"

"_Will do."_

Chad grinned, he was _so _going to kick Efron's ass.

-----

*****

"Guys, guys!" Screamed an excited Sonny Monroe. "The limo's here!"

Tawni appeared from the dressing room curtains with a pose in her new baby blue dress. "How do I look?"

Sonny opened her mouth to answer but Tawni cut her off.

"No don't answer that, I know I look fabulous!"

"That you do Tawni, now come on! _We_ have a limo to get to!"

The five friends gathered together, all meeting in front of the car and diving into their first limo ride at So Random.

Sonny squealed yet again. "My first Tween Choice awards! How great is this?! Do you think I'll win anything? I mean I hope I do but I—"

"Who cares?! Let's talk about me and the awards that I'm gonna win!" Tawni enthused.

Zora shook her head. "Amateurs."

Grady smoothed down his suit. "Sonny, why couldn't we have wore our cheese pants?" He whined.

Sonny chuckled. "_Because_, this is our year! And we need to look _hot_!"

Tawni flicked the edges of her dress around, amused. "Well I look hot enough for the five of us!"

Nico grumbled. "I can't believe Chad got nominated for Best Comedy Actor when he only starred in one sketch!" He complained. "I would have so won!"

Grady pouted. "What about _me_?"

"Oh and you of course bro!" Nico enthused.

Grady grinned, winking at Zora.

Nico shook his head mouthing 'No' to Sonny and Tawni.

"Hey!" Grady yelled when he turned to see Nico shaking his head. "I thought you said I—"

"Guys! Guys! Tonight we're being professional, let's cool it."

The two boys pouted. "_Fine_."

"You feeling nervous Zora?" Sonny asked, spying outside the window.

Zora shrugged. "Not really, I only got three nominations to worry about; Best Presenter, Best show and Best young actress."

"Well I reckon you'll win them all." Sonny encouraged with a big grin.

"I'd rather win a county fair snake straddling contest."

Sonny gulped. "Okay, that's weird…"

Tawni turned to Sonny. "Sonny, I think we should stop talking from here on out."

"Uh … _why_?"

"Well we're in competition, best actress and best comedy actress!" Tawni told her in her 'duh' voice.

Sonny laughed. "Tawni, you'll win them easy! I'm just so happy about _being t_here!"

Tawni watched her suspiciously. "Fine then…"

"WE'RE HERE!" Sonny screamed.

She practically flew out of the door, out into a sea of flashing lights, adoring fans and reporters asking questions.

Sonny smoothed down her new glittery black dress, heading over to a reporter with 'Tween Weekly' on a board behind them.

"Sonny, hi!" The lady greeted.

"Hey guys." Sonny greeted goofily, over excited.

"I take it your excited to be here!"

"You betcha! I even beat Tawni out the limo." She glanced back to see Tawni strutting her way down the red carpet, only stopping at hot guys to give autographs, or people who were dressed like her.

The lady laughed, holding her microphone to Sonny's face.

"Now, what we want to know is, are you and Chad really a couple?"

Sonny frowned. "Huh?"

"The nomination for you two lovebirds. Are you two really dating?" The lady asked again, insisting.

Sonny's brows furrowed. "Uh … will you excuse me for a sec?"

Sonny was used to people asking her about Chad, ever since her interview with Santiago Heraldo was aired she was constantly asked about their relationship. It got even worse after Gilroy's show.

Sonny looked up and down the red carpet, finally spotting Chad talking (probably about himself) to another reporter. Sonny ran up to him, just to hear the end of the sentence.

"—we just really connect."

"Chad, can I borrow you for a sec?" Sonny asked quietly, pulling him away by the arm.

Chad laughed to the lady, rolling his eyes. "Sure sweetie."

WHAT?!

Sonny pulled him further along the red carpet until they'd reached the photographing stage and stopped just before it.

"What is going on?!" Sonny cried, looking around her.

"Nice to see you too, Monroe." Chad smirked, popping his collar to some hot girls walking past.

"Chad! Will you focus? Someone nominated us as a couple! We have to get our names took off—"

Chad growled. "Why?"

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "_Why_? Maybe because we're _not_ dating!"

"Really Sonny? Really?"

"Yes really! I think I might remember." Sonny bit dryly.

Chad sighed. He'd have to tell her the truth. "_I _told them we were a couple."

WHAT?! "Uh … WHY?!?!" Sonny yelled.

Chad shushed her with wide eyes. "Shh, people will hear you!"

"Good, they can hear me because I'M NOT DATING Y—"

Chad pushed his hand over her mouth and shushed her again. "Sonny!" He whined.

Sonny bit his hand and Chad pulled away with a yelp. "We are _not _dating! I would never date you!"

Chad shook his head. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. You _know_ that's not true."

Sonny bristled. "_Yes_ it is!"

"Look Sonny, I need to be nominated for everything that Zac is and—"

Sonny nodded in realisation. "So that's what this is about. You're lying to the public, you're using me and pretending to like me all so you can beat Zac Efron."

"Not just so I can—"

"Well you're _not_ using me!" Sonny snapped, stomping her foot.

"It's not _just_ that Sonny. We're helping out _millions_ of people!" Chad put his arm around her, motioning with his hand about the wider world.

"Uh … _how_?"

"Sonny! They _long_ for us to be together. It makes them happy." Chad explained, using his acting skills and squeezing her tightly.

"It does?" Sonny asked naively.

"Do you _really _want to disappoint millions of fans?" Chad asked, pouting.

"I guess not—"

"Good, see you in there." And with that Chad winked and strutted away, posing for the cameras.

"What just happened?" Sonny asked herself yet again. How did he always manage to make her weak-kneed with just that cute look? It was _beyond_ frustrating.

Sonny sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't have to sit by the jerk, she could go in there, cheer Tawni as she got her awards and then leave, without seeing Chad Dylan Cooper again. She and Chad wouldn't win custest couple, right? I mean, Zanessa and Nelena? Could 'Channy' really beat them?

Sonny would later look upon that moment as a moment of naivety, as Chad Dylan Cooper was nothing if not persistent, and she was naïve for ever thinking that he would just let Zac Efron take that award.

What Sonny didn't know was that Zac Efron was only part of the reason why he would be holding her, hugging her and later kissing her that night.

**AN: Hello again :D This was originally a one-shot but I got completely carried away and I didn't want people to get annoyed at me posting so much in one go :D I'm gonna post then next one tomorrow if I have time because it's nearly done. I know Nelena hasn't been confirmed as not a couple, but let's just pretend, kay? :D Jemi has been announced today too! Well, apparently anyway. I'm still hoping for Stemi! Why? Because Sterling is WAAAYYYY cuter with Demi. Or maybe that's just Channy! **

**So, did you likey? :) **

**-Everafterjunkie **


	2. Sweet Sweet Payback

**TWEEN CHOICE **

**AN: HAPPY SWAC PREMIERE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO EXCITED I COULD PEE MY PANTS :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D WHY? Because that means more CHANNY! Ok, so I've already watched it ... but does that really matter?! ! Hyper Much Abbie? Yes I am Abbie! Wooopeey woopey doo! **

**(let's get away from the crazy lady and go back to the story!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, Tween Choice or any of the other characters mentioned :D **

**Chapter 2- Sweet Sweet Payback**

"Uh … there she is!" Sonny pointed to the little girl they'd been trying to find for ten minutes.

Tawni bristled, marching her way over to Zora. "_Where _have you been?! It starts in three minutes and you're cutting into Tawni TV Time!"

Zora scowled. "Well without me you wouldn't know about the carrot catapult that—"

"Carrot catapult?!" Nico and Grady chorused in awe.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Come on idiots. Let's _go_."

Tawni strutted her way over to the front desk, got their seat numbers and led the way into the main room.

"Let's hope we're as far away as possible from those jerks at Mackenzie Falls." Nico murmured.

"Agreed." Sonny added sarcastically. Sonny just hoped that Chad had took their couple name off of the nominee list so that her cast wouldn't hate her forever.

"Don't worry, Chad normally gets them to seat us as far away from his cast as possible." Tawni told them, checking their seat numbers as they strolled down the aisle.

Sonny followed, excited. "What number Tawni, what number?" Sonny bounced on the balls of her feet, hyper.

"7G to 7L." Tawni told her, checking the ticket.

Sonny had zoomed off faster than Tawni could blink, running and running until she'd reached her seat.

What she wasn't expecting to see was _Chad _sitting in 7F. He looked up and gave her a wink. "Hey Monroe, come sit!" Chad patted the seat next to him and his Mackenzie Falls cast laughed on the left of him.

Sonny spun around to see her cast just about reaching her.

Grady grumbled. "Ugh! Why do we have to sit by _them_? It's going to be so much harder to look happy for them when they win best show now they're sitting next to us!"

Nico hit him on the back of the head. "Dude!"

Tawni flicked her hair. "If we sit by them, the camera will be on me more! So let's just _sit down_!"

"Oh Sonny! Won't you come sit with me?" Chad sang teasingly, fake-pouting and pointing to the chair next to him.

Sonny scowled. "No!" She looked to the others. "Can one of you please, _please_ sit next to _him_?"

Tawni shook her head in disbelief, irritated. "_Fine_, I'll sit by him."

The five friends shuffled into their seats; Tawni first, Sonny second, Zora third, Nico fourth and Grady fifth in the aisle seat.

Chad leaned forward, spying Sonny. "Blondie, move it. I need to sit by loser number two." Chad tried to shoo Tawni away with his hand

Tawni rolled her eyes. "She doesn't wanna sit by you."

Chad grumbled. "Will you just swap places with me?!" Chad asked, irritated.

"Uh … no! I don't wanna sit by Portlyn … yuck!"

Chad leaned forward, watching Sonny laughing at some stupid joke that Hat boy had said.

"_Please_! People need to think we're a couple!"

Tawni raised an eyebrow. "Uh … _why_?"

"Because we're fricking nominated for Cutest Couple, now switch with me and I'll get you a date with Jackson Tyler."

Before Chad has finished his sentence, Tawni had jumped up out of her chair. So much for staying loyal to Sonny.

Chad quickly slid into her vacated seat and grinned. "Hey Monroe." He greeted smoothly, leaning in by her ear.

Sonny, hiding her shiver, growled. "Zora can I switch—?"

The lights suddenly switched off and a spotlight zoomed up and down the crowd. "Good evening Tween Choicers!" Screamed the host. "I'm Malorie Howard and I'll be your host this evening!"

The crowd cheered, Sonny especially and Chad chuckled.

"We've got special performances from those performers such as the Jonas brothers!"

The crowd roared, except for Chad who scoffed.

"Demi Lovato! _And_ Justin Bieber!"

More cheers, Chad grumbled. "When are they gonna start talking about me?!"

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"But first of all, give it up for … Taylor Swift who's presenting Best Actor."

Chad grinned, putting an arm around Sonny, as the camera got set up in front of him.

Sonny shrugged it off, sending him a glare.

Taylor introduced herself, giving a little speech before introducing the clips.

First was a clip of Zac Efron doing a scene in his movie as a basketball player.

Next was a clip of Nico Harris doing some stupid sketch in his mediocre show.

Third was a clip of Cole Sprouse flirting with some girl in a film.

And _finally_ came a clip of Chad, acting in his amazing movie. He smoothly put his arm around Sonny so she didn't notice, but the camera most certainly did. Tawni tried to edge in on the camera but Chad nudged her away, leaning more towards Sonny.

"And the winner is …" Taylor opened the envelope and gave a smile. "Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Chad smirked, strolling past Nico and the other Randoms. He jogged slightly on to the stage and gave Taylor a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

Chad strolled his way to the microphone and picked up his award. "Wow … this is _so_ unexpected!" It was so expected. "Being an actor, really is my passion. And I'd like to give my commiserations to Nico and Cole!" Chad smirked to himself about not mentioning Zac. "I'd like to thank my _adoring_ fans and a new special lady of mine. But more about that later. Peace out!"

The crowd cheered, except for Sonny and the rest of the Randoms.

-----

*****

Sonny was getting frustrated.

Beyond frustrated.

Chad had won every award he'd been nominated so far; Best Actor, Best Supporting Actor, Best Drama: Mackenzie Falls Cast, Hottest Male, Best Film : Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper story, Best Film Actor: Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story, Best Director: Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper story, Best Smile, Best Eyes , Best Comedy Actor: For guest starring on So Random and Best Presenter.

And _every _time he'd put his arm around her, grinned sappily and mentioned her in his thanking speech.

It was getting a little out of control.

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Dylan and Cole Sprouse come out of the main door, it must mean that finally the Tween Choice were getting around to the actress awards.

"Hello Tweens!" The pair greeted.

Sonny grinned, excited.

"Good luck Tawni!" Sonny wished her luck, leaning forward in her chair.

"Shh!" Tawni shushed her. "I wanna hear them when they read my name out!"

"And the nominees are…"

A clip of Tawni in So Random appeared as an old lady in Gassie. "Tawni Hart!"

Tawni clapped and cheered herself.

Chad slid back into the row after collecting yet another award, sitting down next to Sonny.

"Hey honey." He teased, sitting next to her.

The camera zoomed in on Tawni and she grinned singing 'I'm a little tea pot, short and spout!'

"Selena Gomez!" The boys chorused, the big screen cut to a clip of Selena in camp hip-hop.

The crowd cheered, including Sonny who clapped excitedly.

"Monroe, she's your competition, you're not supposed to clap her."

"Shh! Selena's on!" The screen cut to a picture of Selena, she probably couldn't make it.

"Debby Ryan!" The boys chorused again.

Sonny hooted and cheered, obviously enjoying the anticipation. "I hope she wins!"

Tawni gasped. "Sonny, I thought you said you want me to win!"

Sonny put a hand to her heart, panting. "I don't know! It's just all _so_ exciting!"

Chad chuckled, amused. "Don't _you _want to win Sonny?"

Sonny shook her head. "Chad I'm at the _Tween Choice_ Awards! I've been watching them since I was twelve! I feel like I've just been given the golden pig by just being nominated!"

"Sonny Monroe!" The two boys chorused again.

Sonny squealed. "Look Chad, look I'm on the screen!"

A clip of Sonny doing the Fast Food sketch but onto the big screen. Sonny grabbed one of Zora's hands and one of Chad's, holding her breath as she went white.

Zora snapped her hand back, but Chad held it, knowing the camera was coming any second.

The camera zoomed in on Sonny and she grinned, breathing heavily and using her free hand to wave. "Hi mom!" She mouthed, waving frantically.

"And the winner is …" The two boys ripped open the envelope together and simultaneously shouted. "SONNY MONROE!"

"WHAT?!" Sonny and Tawni screamed together.

Sonny jumped up, breathing heavily like she was going to pass out. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She repeated in a mantra.

Nico jumped up, giving her hug, Grady going in second. Sonny too pleased that she'd hug anyone in her path, she ran next into the arms of Chad Dylan Cooper who spun her around in a big circle.

The audience awwwwed and Sonny immediately let go, embarrassed, quickly jogging down to the stage.

She hugged the two twin-brothers then quickly grabbed the microphone, still breathing heavily. "Oh my gosh!" She squealed and the audience cheered her.

Chad watched her in awe, stupid cute. Why did she have to stand their in her stupidly adorable dress that rested just above her knees. She was grabbing the mic excitedly, too overwhelmed to say anything until she got a sudden spurge of courage.

"I _really_ didn't expect this! I mean, me? Winning this?! I'm just a small town girl from Wisconsin and last year I was watching this at home with Lucy!" Sonny finally let out a breath from her rambling. "Uhm, umm! I wanna thank my Mum for always believing in me, my aunty Kara for getting me my first laptop which I did my first sketch on, my uncle Jerry for doing my Bubba sketch with me. My friend Lucy for being the _bestest_ friend a girl could ever have! Uh… Nico! Grady! Zora! Tawni of course, and I wanna dedicate this to her of course! And to all those people who work at Condour Studios, I mean especially Marshall! Because he is amazing. And then I have to thank the other casts on the lot, I mean especially the Tween Gladiators because they sometimes—"

Cole and Dylan laughed, pulling Sonny away from the mic by the arm.

Sonny grabbed the award. "Thank you!" She repeated, following them out.

-----

*****

"And the winner for Best Dressed is … Tawni Hart!"

Tawni screamed, jumping in her seat.

Chad yawned, the one award he'd been nominated for, and he couldn't care less about it. Where the hell was Sonny? Those two blonde twins better not be making a move on her. Or what if she was telling the Tween Weekly people they weren't a couple!

Suddenly someone sat down next to him. "What's up Chad?"

"I don't know where Sonny's gone and Cutest Couple is—" Chad stopped when he realised the girl next to him was Sonny.

"I can't believe I won!" Sonny cried, grinning wildly.

"Yeah, congratulations on your _one_ award."

"Well if you're gonna be like that, I think I'll tell Tween Weekly that we're _not_ dating." Sonny growled coldly.

"But Sonny! Zanessa can't win!"

"Shh! I wanna see Tawni get her prize."

Chad slumped back down in his seat, sulking. Why did she have to be so stubborn? He wasn't stubborn at _all_. All he was trying to do was beat that punk of an actor.

Tawni finished her acceptance speech, probably talk about herself. Chad didn't know, he only listened to his speeches, and he listened to Sonny's, but that was _only_ because he thought she might mention him, _okay_?

Malorie walked back on stage, sporting a new pink dress. "Hello Tweens!" She greeted again. "So are you enjoying it so far?"

Sonny jumped up from her chair clapping and shouting 'Yes!'. Chad chuckled.

"Right well I'm going to present the next award as we have an unconfirmed couple in the nominations! If the lovely pair of love birds win, we've been promised an interview with the pair."

Sonny sat back down immediately, bristling. "She better be talking about Jemi." Sonny scowled, folding her arms across her chest.

"So the nominees are…"

The big screen cut to a picture of Miley and her boyfriend Liam. "Miley and Liam! Liley." The two must have missed the award show, but still Sonny clapped happily, hoping that one of the other couples would win.

"Jemi!" Malorie screamed over the cheers of the audience, the screen cut to a picture of Joe and Demi standing next to Mickey Mouse. Then to the live feed of Demi smiling coyly at the camera, waving.

"Nelena!" Once again the audience roared and the screen cut to a picture of the couple sitting together in a restaurant, then to a live picture of Nick waving.

"Zanessa!" Malorie screamed. The big screen cut to a picture of Vanessa and Zac in high school musical, then to the two in their seats, arms around each other and looking loved up.

Chad scoffed, quickly putting an arm Sonny.

Sonny shoved it away, scowling. "Chad, no."

"_Please_?"

Sonny thought about it. That was the first time Chad had ever used his manors with her. "Only if you say something nice about So Random."

"Fine, I will if we win! Now _please_, just act like my girlfriend for five fricking minutes!"

Sonny relented, leaning forward so he could put an arm around her.

"And finally, Channy!!" The screen cut to a picture of them on Gilroy's show and Sonny flushed. The camera got ready in front of them and Chad, wanting to get one over of Zac, quickly grabbed Sonny's face and pushed his lips on hers.

The audience wooed, while Sonny sat there, her arms at her sides, involuntarily kissing him back. It wasn't a particularly _nice_ kiss, Chad had forced her to do it for one, then roughly pulled her forward and pressed his _soft, gentle_ … ugh who was she kidding? She was loving this.

Chad pulled back with a satisfied grin, waving at the camera. "Ha! That that Efron." He muttered when the camera went back to Malorie.

Sonny felt a wave of remorse wash over her. Chad had kissed her just for Zac Efron's benefit. She almost forgot for a second.

"Sonny, what the hell was that?!" Nico whispered harshly.

Sonny shook her head meekly. "I'll explain later. It's _not_ what you think."

"And the winner for Cutest Couple is …"

Chad crossed his fingers, his eyes closed. "Not Zanessa. Not Zanessa. Not Zanessa."

"CHANNY!" Malorie screamed excitedly, jumping on the balls of feet.

Sonny couldn't even hear because of all the cheering, everyone looking at the 'couple', including a scowling Zac Efron.

"Huh?" Grady asked, waking up.

Chad jumped up, a mad grin on his face. "YES!"

Was that all he cared about? Sonny couldn't help but pout.

"Come on _girlfriend_." Chad laughed to himself, holding out his hand to help Sonny up.

Sonny took it with a scowl, interlocking her fingers with his. "I'm so gonna get you for this."

Chad chuckled. "You _loved_ it Monroe."

Chad motioned for Sonny to walk the steps first, which earned an 'aww' and the two met Malorie on the stage.

Sonny hugged Malorie, stepping aside for Chad to do the same.

Malorie handed the two a microphone each then returned back to centre stage.

"Now, this is an official exclusive, this is the first time that Channy has been confirmed, so we want all the details! Right guys?"

The audience cheered enthusiastically.

Sonny scowled at Chad from the corner of her eye, getting ready for the questions.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Malorie asked, leaning on the award podium.

Sonny smirked. "Go on dear boyfriend, you can tell them."

Chad grinned, having already prepared his answer. "Three months."

"WHAT?!" Sonny almost choked. "I mean, I thought it was two…"

Chad shook his head. "No, no. You asked me out the week after News Years, remember Sonny?"

Malorie and the audience awwwwed.

"I asked you?!" Sonny asked incredulously.

Chad nodded sadly. "Yes Sonny did. She _begged _me and _begged_ me to ask her out, day after day."

Malorie laughed. "Are you kidding Chad?"

Sweet, sweet payback. "Of course he is Malorie! I'll tell you what really happened!" Sonny stepped forward, in front of Chad so the main camera was focused on her.

"Y-You will?" Chad asked with wide eyes.

"Yes _honey._" Sonny turned back and gave an evil grin, turning back to Malorie with a smile as sweet as candy. "So it was a typical day at Condour Studios, except for one exception, Chad spilt yoghurt all down his pants!"

The audience laughed, especially a certain Zac Efron.

"Sonny!" Chad yelled.

"Right, so I tell him and he gets all embarrassed! So I took him to my dressing room to get my stain remover kit, but then Chad trips over my teddy bear fluffy!" Sonny gave a friendly wave to a bristling Chad.

The audience chuckled again.

"So I ask him 'Chad, what are you doing down there?' And he tells me he was looking for his earring!"

Malorie chortled, pointing and laughing at Chad.

"Then I ask him my earring or his earring?! Then he runs away all embarrassed, then comes back an hour later with a big card says 'I love you Sonny Bunny!'"

Chad gave a dry chuckle, walking over to Sonny and pulling her to him harshly. "Sonny _what_ are you doing?" He murmured harshly.

Malorie smiled. "So your pet name for Sonny is Sonny Bunny? That's so sweet!"

Sonny grinned, nodding. "Yes, and he liked to be called my Chaddy bear."

Chad scowled, poking Sonny in the side at the audiences 'awwws'.

Malorie smirked, amused. "Is that true Chaddy bear?"

Chad bristled. "No!" Then he seemingly remembered himself. "Well … only Sonny can call me that, after all she is my biggest fan."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Really Chad? Really?"

"Yes really!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" Asked Malorie, watching the couple suspiciously.

Sonny shrugged, looking to Chad to explain.

Chad sighed, disappointed and knowing he'd have to give the award over to Zanessa. "Malorie, I've been lying to you. I don't like Sonny—"

Sonny winced at the gasps of the audience. "No! He doesn't like me! He _loves_ me!" Why the hell did she just say that?!

Chad's eyebrows raised. "I do?"

Sonny nodded encouragingly. "Yes you do." Sonny leaned reached out her hands and brushed Chad's cheek with the back of it, leaning forward to press a tender kiss upon his lips. "And I love you too."

Chad's eyes widened, an eyebrow raised.

"Shh, just go along with it!" Sonny muttered, grabbing Chad's hand and turning back to Malorie.

Malorie looked as if she was having a heart attack. "CHANNY IS LOVE!"

Sonny laughed, watching the lady start to pant like crazy.

"So is it true Chad?! Do you really love Sonny?!" Malorie pressed, bouncing up and down.

Chad chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "It's true, even _more_ than I love myself."

Sonny blushed, giving a shy smile at the cheers of the audience. She heard Grady shouting "It's just so beautiful!"

"Right, well I'll let you lovebirds get to it! Enjoy your award!" Malorie handed Sonny the award and she grabbed it, pulling Chad off stage with her by the hand.

As soon as the two were backstage, Sonny dropped his hand, turning to him with a beaming smile. "Even more than you love yourself? Wow, you do love me a lot."

Chad grumbled. "You said you love me first!"

"Psh! I was doing a little thing called _act-ing_."

"Really Sonny? Really?" Chad asked, talking a step towards her.

"Yes, Chaddy bear, now back off before I shoved this down your pants!" Sonny threatened, pointing the award away from her.

"Is that a promise?" Chad asked teasingly, smiling.

"You _bet_ it is."

The stage-hand came and took the award off them, putting it in the Trophy Room for safe-keeping.

-----

*****

Chad was having a fantastic evening; Zac had won nothing, he'd won everything except for Best Dressed and Best hair, Sonny had won Best Hair and he didn't mind one bit as she'd hugged him again. Sonny had beat Zac as best Role Model, and the only Tween award left was best Tween show.

Chad had switched places with Tawni when Portlyn and her and started fighting about their shows. And much to his surprise, when Sonny got back from her Best Role Model Award, she asked Tawni whether she could sit next to him.

Malorie and Selena were both on stage, microphone in hands, introducing the shows.

The Randoms were slumping in their seats, knowing that Mackenzie Falls was most likely to win.

Chad didn't care, he was too busy watching Sonny giggling with Tawni about something, she really was cute. And when she said she loved him, he felt like his heart was melting into a big lump of goo that was spreading this warm feeling in his chest. Chad Dylan Cooper shouldn't feel like that when a girl says they love him, he should feel sick and run away. But when it was Sonny, he found himself willing him to say it again.

"And the winner is … Mackenzie Falls!"

Big surprise.

Of course Sonny's face fell, much to the delight of his other cast mates.

Portlyn, Penelope, Chastity, Ferguson and Skyler all congratulated each other, along with some of his directors and other people in his cast who he couldn't remember.

"Well done Chad." Sonny said quietly, sulking.

Chad grinned. "Thank you Sonny Bunny."

The gang went up for their award, Portlyn rushing to the mic first. "Hey guys! Some may say it was _So Random_ that we—"

What the hell was she playing at? That was _so_ last year.

Chad pushed her out of the way, getting the mic himself. "Thanks for this award, we really appreciate it. Thanks to people who love me! Peace out sucker!"

"What a jerk!" Sonny mumbled to her cast.

"Are you kidding?!" Zora asked incredulously. "That was _brilliant_! Portlyn was making fun of us, and you're _boyfriend_ stuck up for us!"

"Guys, he's not my—"

Tawni nodded. "He didn't even taunt us once! Sonny, you have our approval."

"But he isn't—"

"This was even better than winning!" Grady enthused.

Nico nodded. "Agreed!"

Sonny growled, gritting her teeth. Chad Dylan Cooper was in serious trouble.

-----

*****

"Chad?" Sonny asked tentatively, eyeing up Chad's cast cautiously.

To her surprise, it was only Portlyn who glared at her, probably because Chad had embarrassed her on National Television.

Chad smirked. "Yes Sonny Bunny?"

She was never going to live that down, was she?

"I need you for a second."

Chad rolled his eyes, nudging Ferguson. "_Chicks_."

Sonny walked out of the after-party, waiting outside for him. When he reached her she sighed. "So, how do you wanna 'break up'?"

Chad frowned. "Why do you wanna break up?" He asked, pouting, as he leaned against the brick wall.

Sonny swallowed. "Uh … you don't wanna break up?"

Chad gave a half-smile. "Of course not Monroe, dating you means I'm even more popular than Zac Efron!"

Oh, so that was it. _That's_ why he wanted to date her.

Why was her stomach turning?

"Among other things." Chad added, looking away.

Sonny's eyes widened. "Uh ... other things?"

Chad nodded. "Yeah, I mean everyone _loves_ us. They think we look cute together."

"Uhm ... so are you asking me out?" Sonny asked hesitantly, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"Maybe." Was his short but sweet answer.

"Why?"

"So we can beat Zanessa next year silly!" Chad chided, grinning.

"You want to be with me for a year?" Sonny asked, grinning.

Chad thought about it for a few seconds. "Well, only if you stay as cute as you are now, we need to--"

Chad didn't have time to finish his sentence as Sonny pressed her lips to his.

They didn't win the next year.

They won the next two years.

And why not the third year?

Because they were winning Oscars _together_, not 'Tween Choice' awards.

**AN: AHHH! I am SO sorry about the mistakes! As I said before, computer has a virus and my sister is nagging me for the computer!! Wow, I really need a beta! Haha ;D I might ask everyone in my next Voice Inside! **

**Let me here you say HEEEYYY if you've excited for SWAC tonight! I AM SOOOOOOOOOO Over-excited ;D:D Like literally bouncing in the chair right now! And Jemi too! Gotta love them :D Now Sterling can be all mine, I was gonna allow Demi to have him, but now he's MINE! :D Muhahaha **

**Unless you wanna fight me for him? **

**Revieewwwwww!!!!! :D **

**-Everafterjunkie **


End file.
